Golondrínas
by Kirlia
Summary: Koto tiene planeado declarar su amor a su mejor amigo Sora. Ella tendrá que tomar una decisión, ¿Las golondrinas volverán a sembrar amor en primavera?


- ¡Hoy es el día! – dijo para si misma frente al espejo.

Koto Fuuga, salió un día sábado de primavera de su casa. Su cuerpo pequeño no aparentaba sus diecisiete años recién cumplidos, ni mucho menos su alegre y extrovertida personalidad. En esta ocasión no iba a sus prácticas de karate, no iba a perder el tiempo jugando video juegos de lucha libre, ni ver documentales de aves por televisión. Estaba vestida con un ligero vestido amarillo muy pálido y un accesorio de flor para el cabello, que hacía juego con su vestido. En su hombro derecho llevaba un pequeño bolso floreado, que en su interior contenía un regalo.

"Ni siquiera parezco yo", pensaba por cada paso que daba. Hace unos días su mejor amiga, Tori, le había aconsejado probar algo "más femenino" para aquel día tan especial.

Cuando arribó, tocó el timbre. Unos pasos resonaban al otro lado de la puerta con una grave voz que decía "ya voy". Bastante despeinado y con pan de curry en la mano, un joven de pelo naranjo y ojos marrones le saludó.

- Debo suponer que te levantaste recién – Observó molesta la niña – ¡Tan dormilón que seas, Sora!  
- Perdóname, estaba desayunando – Sonrió avergonzado mostrando la rebanada de pan.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. Sora Suiga tomó lo último que le quedaba de café y terminó de comer el pan que traía en la mano.

- Estabas comiendo tú sólo – se percató Koto al no ver a la hermana de su amigo - y…  
- ¿Sara? Sigue durmiendo. Ayer fue a una fiesta y volvió hace unas pocas horas. – Contestó lavando su tasa en el fregadero - Espérame aquí, a menos que quieres que salga así de desaliñado.

Koto recordó que a su amigo era distinto a su hermana menor, a pesar de eso, su hermandad incondicional era envidiable.

Sora y Koto han sido siempre buenos amigos y en más de alguna oportunidad han tenido que cantar juntos en la agencia de talentos UTAU, lugar donde se conocieron. Ella lo veía como un hermano mayor y por ese motivo nunca pudo forjar una amistad con Sara. "¿Qué le diría esta vez?", en el fondo Koto temblaba de temor. Temblaba, porque una declaración de amor siempre corre el riesgo de destruir una amistad por completo.

A los pocos instantes, Sora apreció nuevamente frente a sus ojos. De algún modo había peinado rápidamente su cabello y se había arreglado el cuello de su camisa celeste.

- Ahora nos podemos ir, ¿Sí? – Sonrió cogiendo una canasta que había preparado.

Días atrás, él le había propuesto pasar toda la mañana juntos como regalo de cumpleaños. "¿Te parece ir de picnic?" Le contestó y él aceptó. Es por eso que Koto encontró el momento ideal para mostrarle sus sentimientos que estaban rebalsando en su corazón.

A medida que se acercaban a su destino el corazón de la niña latía con mayor intensidad. "¿Por qué tan nerviosa? ¡Siempre veo a ese _tonto_!" se preguntaba intentando evitar en vano que sus mejillas se volviesen rojas. Sora había notado que su amiga estaba algo nerviosa, mas preguntarle acerca de ello podría ser embarazoso.

Se instalaron en el parque, frente a la laguna. A ratos los patos se asomaban intentando capturar algún aperitivo de la canasta. Koto les dejaba migajas y así ellos comían sin ser molestarlos. Ambos sonreían y Koto se sintió más aliviada y más cómoda junto a él. La canasta traía dos bentos en cuyo interior reinaba el arroz y el curry, además de jugo de arándanos y como postre unos pastelillos que increíblemente tenían curry. Esto último no le sorprendió mucho, pues sabía que Sora estaba obsesionado con el curry. Sin embargo su habilidad en la cocina es algo digno de admirar.

"Es momento", pensó Koto y su corazón ya no resistía su opresión escandalosa. Se acercó a él poco a poco fijando la vista entre el suelo, sus labios y lentamente hacia esos ojos marrones.

Koto se percató que Sora tenía la mirada fija al otro lado de la laguna. Al mirar ella, una silueta de la cual solo el reflejo de una brillante cabellera lograba resaltar entre el paisaje, ambos se hacían señas con las manos.

Era una mujer.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Nota: Sora Suiga y Koto Fuuga pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. La imagen usada de portada pertenece a su autor._


End file.
